


【杯拔】《Undress Me/宽衣解带》

by Nirvana8



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Top Will Graham
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana8/pseuds/Nirvana8
Summary: *灵感来源于S1E05杯杯梦游后去拔家蹭咖啡的剧情。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 10





	【杯拔】《Undress Me/宽衣解带》

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kellen24601](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellen24601/gifts).



按响门铃后威尔等在门外，他像每晚等在等候室里一样背对着房门，等待汉尼拔给他开启那扇门。只是这次不太一样。威尔抬头，看着太阳在清晨的白云里还散发不出太灼目的日光，看着汉尼拔家园周围鲜艳得不同夜晚时分影影绰绰的花花草草。然后威尔想起汉尼拔第一次登门拜访他时的情景，他那时候穿着廉价的汗衫，下半身只有一条容易显形的短裤，光裸的脚掌踩在肮脏的旅馆地板上。那个时候穿得极为低调但规矩的汉尼拔就这样和不修边幅的他打招呼，礼貌地请求进门两次。在半夜恐怖的梦游过后，威尔低头在汉尼拔家门前轻轻笑出来。

有门开的声音，威尔回过身，看见的是外面套着一件黑色白条纹的丝质睡衣，里面还穿着扣子扣到第二颗的整齐衬衫的汉尼拔。

威尔眨了一下眼。

“威尔？早上好，发生什么事了吗？”汉尼拔的声线是唯一一个表明他是有睡觉而且刚刚才起床的存在。

“早上好，莱克特医生。”威尔从上到下观察了一番汉尼拔，“我可以进来吗？”和自己当初恼人的待客态度不同，汉尼拔的眼角皱出优美的弧线，他礼貌而温暖地从门边让开，欢迎着威尔的拜访——一大早没有预料的突然拜访。

汉尼拔自然地把威尔带进了厨房。

“我最好还是问一下，我能假定你现在不是在梦游吗？”

低着头捣弄咖啡，那些脏金色的头发就顺着重量垂落下来遮盖住汉尼拔的大部分脸庞，只露出一半坚挺的鼻梁和瘦尖的脸。威尔盯紧汉尼拔的清晨样子，然后在对方包含调笑成分的关心里自我嘲笑出声。

“抱歉这么早来打扰你。”

“你永远不用因为来找我而道歉。”善良温柔的汉尼拔总是如此得心应手地表达对朋友的关爱，“工作时间是为病人制定的，而我厨房的大门永远为朋友敞开。”

一勺白糖搅拌进咖啡里，威尔从汉尼拔手中接过他清晨里最渴望的东西。

“成年人中的梦游发病，没有儿童那样普遍。”

汉尼拔继续低头给自己制造一杯咖啡出来，然后开始分析着威尔的情况——一个他们日常的相处方式。但是威尔很少在早上和汉尼拔待在一起，只有当夜晚来临通过心理治疗的机会威尔才能和汉尼拔相见，而看见的汉尼拔也总是穿着艳丽三件套，所以在此刻冒昧前来拜访汉尼拔，威尔既为自己感到愠怒又为之暗自窃喜。当看久了一个一直衣装革履的人，你总是会生发出不能言说的好奇之心，忍不住想窥探对方在极为私人时段的模样。

秉持着自己是对方最感兴趣（威尔能体会到）、最关心（这点是汉尼拔自己经常表述的，于是威尔也相信）的病人以及朋友，带着这双重的特殊待遇身份，在茫然无助的半夜梦游之后，威尔选择敲开汉尼拔的家门，他只是需要一个身体并不和自己一样寒冷的人来陪伴，他想要在这个人身上看见从平稳的睡眠里醒来的温热和倦怠，他希望这个人可以弥补给他一种安全感，就像被海浪拍回在沙滩上的试水者紧握手中的桨板得以从中汲取到再次出海的勇气和安稳。

汉尼拔照旧威尔为话题中心开始交谈，而威尔也暗中以汉尼拔以盘旋目标开始慢慢走动。威尔是想试图接近人类暖炉的受寒猫猫。

“可能是癫痫发作吗？”威尔回问。

汉尼拔对此的回应是略显娇俏随意地摆头和耸肩，表示不那么赞成：“我觉得可能是普通的创伤后应激障碍。杰克·克劳福德让你双手沾满鲜血。”威尔能感觉到汉尼拔总是对杰克颇有微词，他不喜欢杰克给威尔带来的压力——出于一个专业心理医生对病人的病情诊断，和身为朋友的保护。

“没人逼迫我回外勤。”威尔喝下一大口咖啡，让其中微甜的成分渗入自己被关心的快乐情绪里。

“我不会用‘逼迫’这个词，我会选择‘操纵’这个词。”汉尼拔继续着会让威尔感到愉悦和害羞的极度维护，而此时威尔也开始抬起自己的脚步，前进一小步而又晃悠回两三步的方式掩盖着自己想更靠近汉尼拔的打算。

“我承受得了。”威尔幼稚地想为自己袒护一番和挑衅汉尼拔的成熟式关心，并且他踩着自己的话尾踏近了汉尼拔一步。

“在否认可怕事件到承认这些事之间，往往隐藏着心理创伤。”汉尼拔全然无察，对威尔的惯例反驳见怪不怪。

“所以我承受不了。”威尔顺着汉尼拔的话改变着自己的态度，蓄意挑逗着依旧一本正经为他分析情况的汉尼拔。

“你的经历可能击垮了那些给予你控制感的正常机能。”

“如果我的身体不经我的允许四处走动，你会说那是确缺少控制感吗？”继续有目的地往前走着，威尔的脸上浮现出实打实地调笑和好奇。

“难道不是吗？”汉尼拔看了威尔一眼，也轻轻地调笑起来，只是他的原因和威尔的肯定不一样，“梦游显示了处理侵略行为的困难性，你很难处理侵略感吗威尔？”

汉尼拔把双手撑在厨台上，他的脊背笔直，于是胸前的两大片睡袍衣领就更凸显了他的胸膛饱满，而在那个精巧易碎的咖啡机后方，是不小心透露出来的绑紧带子的腰部，威尔假意在看着咖啡机思考，实则眼神萦绕着那根私密的带子热切观察。而造成这一切让威尔血脉喷张的汉尼拔，脸上依旧是充满专业素养的分析。 

“你很难处理侵略感吗？”

威尔垂下眼神，对着汉尼拔一如既往地露出自己漂亮的眼睑，表现出一副失落的神情：“你说过杰克把我当成招待贵宾的上等瓷器，我开始觉得我像个旧杯子。”

然后这个反应成功取悦了汉尼拔，汉尼拔露出了让威尔小腹发热的‘我就说/如我所料’的得意神情：“你陷入了和杰克·克劳福德的恶魔交易里，难以脱身。”

“杰克不是恶魔。”威尔有意打击汉尼拔的得意，也是想按捺不住看见更多汉尼拔的情绪，对自己的情绪。

“当他为了达成自己的目的，变成这样不顾一切地逼你，他肯定也不是什么圣人。”

威尔低头思考了一番，然而觉得作为吸引汉尼拔的兴趣已然足够，是时候开始实现自己的意图了。汉尼拔依旧没察觉到威尔的小动作，在散落下来的金色刘海里低头喝自己的咖啡，威尔看见汉尼拔喝咖啡，于是自己也下意识跟随喝了一大口咖啡，在仿若是喝下了一大口威士忌的酒精作用下，威尔靠近着汉尼拔。

“你即使是在刚起床的情况下，也要穿扮得如此多而规整吗？”

汉尼拔转头看过去时，威尔已然贴近到身旁，手里轻轻捏着汉尼拔的睡袍带子，威尔的咖啡杯已经空了，但威尔眼底透露出来的是还想要更多咖啡因的渴望，只是它们盯紧的不是咖啡机，而是汉尼拔本人。

“什么，威尔？”汉尼拔破天荒地有了一种觉得自己把一个男人带进了私密区域的慌张——即使对方是自己的朋友威尔——或者说正是因为对方是威尔。

“我说，为什么，你连刚起床都要穿得那么规整。”每带一个停顿，威尔就扯了一下汉尼拔的带子，结果不是把汉尼拔扯向自己，就是威尔自己拽着带子上前。到最后，威尔甚至可以低头喝到汉尼拔的咖啡。

“我可以多要一杯咖啡吗？”威尔询问，他的呼吸暧昧地打在汉尼拔的嘴唇上。

汉尼拔迅速瞟了一眼旁边的咖啡机，里面的咖啡壶里还可以倒出半杯咖啡。

“我没有煮那么多咖啡。你想喝掉我杯子里的吗？”

威尔同样跟着瞟了一眼咖啡机，听到汉尼拔的回答他发自内心地笑出来。

“为什么不呢？”

威尔只是低头，汉尼拔就默契地握起自己的咖啡杯贴上威尔的嘴巴喂他喝下。威尔抬起自己那双漂亮的眼睛，在维持啜饮的动作下看着汉尼拔。汉尼拔眼神发深，毫不退怯地和威尔对视着。

威尔的手里还拽着汉尼拔的睡衣带子。只是喝下了一口咖啡但是对视了好一会的威尔结束这场类似求偶的试探邀请，他抬起头离开咖啡杯，汉尼拔也把杯子拿开放在旁边桌子上。

“我想我也最好还是问一下，我能假定你这么早来找我不是完全处于梦游后的疑惑吗？”汉尼拔已然表现出一副明了和接受的态度，肢体语言从专业友好变成了好奇接纳。

威尔咽下一口唾液，属于男性的清晨易勃冲动还冲撞在他的体内。

“在这一点上，我或许不会对这么早来打扰你感到抱歉。”

威尔拽紧了那条带子，开始使上劲把汉尼拔拉近自己，直到他们的身躯碰撞在一起，威尔盯紧了汉尼拔的眼睛，挑衅地抬起下巴。

“我希望我在你面前一直都是整洁干净的，我想在你面前表现良好，或者说，我要求优秀完美。”汉尼拔温柔地看进威尔的眼睛里，近观着眼前人的美貌。

威尔对于汉尼拔来说，是十分需要珍惜好的朋友，是偶然发现并可以捧在手上的奇珍异宝，是可以察觉到自己的心情并且愿意慷慨回应的心动之人。站在自己家的舒适厨房领域里的汉尼拔，发现自己因为威尔的主动触碰而四肢发烫僵硬。

属于男性的清晨易勃冲动同样也冲撞在汉尼拔的体内。

“我可以碰碰你吗？”威尔问。

“你想碰碰我吗？”汉尼拔模仿回应。

“我想碰你很久了，就像你一开始在未经我允许的情况下就闯进了我的脑子并且持续在里面捣乱一样，像只吸附力极强的蜗牛留下它的黏液轨迹。”威尔把手掌慢慢环上汉尼拔的腰部。在冰凉丝滑的睡衣下，是汉尼拔锻炼得当的结实精瘦身段。威尔上前，使自己的胸膛和下方已经微硬显形的阴茎碰上汉尼拔的身体。汉尼拔猝不及防地吸入一口气。

“那么你或许也可以这样对待我，有来有往，才为公平。”

汉尼拔的手握在威尔的拽着带子的手上，然后他引导着威尔抽开了自己的带子。睡袍松垮出来，露出里面不太长的白色衬衫，和也已显形的裹在黑色内裤里的阴茎。

“看来即使是精致如莱克特医生下半身也只是穿着一件内裤。”威尔低头看着汉尼拔的下身，眼神灼热。

“如果下次你能提前告知你要过来，我会为你穿上裤子的。”汉尼拔呛声着，但他同时又是如此自然地给出了下一次的邀请。威尔完全会意。

“提前通知你好让你在面对我时穿更多该死的衣服吗？”一点点脏话在这种时候不会惹怒他的高雅医生的。

“或许我会享受在我辛苦穿上那些该死的衣服之后让你为我一件一件重新脱掉的过程。”

既然已经互明心意，那就应当携手一起制造出一场狂欢。

“比如现在这样吗？”

“比如现在这样。”

“我把你剥光？”

“你把我剥光。”

但这次威尔并没有慢条斯理地脱下汉尼拔衣服的打算，他猛然撞上汉尼拔，嘴唇着急地吸吻在一起，汉尼拔被撞在厨台上，身后的咖啡机发出令人担忧的摇晃叮当声，然后是持续叮当。威尔的手掌揉上汉尼拔的臌胀，在汉尼拔光裸的大腿上蹭着自己从外面带入的冰凉。汉尼拔皱眉打颤着，在舒服和冰冷之间弹跳着自己的阴茎。

威尔把汉尼拔的睡衣粗暴地脱下，然后他埋入汉尼拔温热的颈窝里大声地闻着其中的肌肤气味，这种在被窝和枕头里裹挟出来的温热，被昨晚的残留下来的沐浴露呵护着的小小芳香，和刚刚煮好的咖啡热气蒸腾住的清醒。威尔迷恋地亲吻在汉尼拔的颈窝。

汉尼拔抚上威尔的脖子，亲密温柔地给予抚摸和揉捏。威尔开始亲上汉尼拔的脖子，柔软地嘴唇碰上坚硬细小的胡茬带来深入肌肤的发痒体验。威尔突然咬了一口汉尼拔的下巴。  
“嘶！”

“你闻起来就像是在早晨特意为我供应的曲奇饼干。”

“我是吗？”汉尼拔看着威尔，可爱地笑起来，“但是我想你可能还缺少了一杯牛奶。刚刚的咖啡不算数。”

威尔意外地看着汉尼拔，吃惊于对方的热情和难得一见的直白，于是威尔放在下面的手继续动起来，他没有从裤腰里伸进去，而是像鬼祟偷腥一般从一侧裤脚里插入。

汉尼拔低头看下去，看着威尔的手指从贴紧大腿的裤腰里插入，然后把裤子布料堆叠拱起，直到那一侧几乎被拉扯成了三角内裤一样的形状。在一阵张嘴喘息之间，威尔摸到了汉尼拔湿润的阴茎头部。

“我只能要到一杯牛奶，然后就结束这个早晨吗？”

“你只能先要到一杯牛奶，然后到了晚上再过来和我共享一份晚餐。”

汉尼拔把自己的胸膛挺进威尔敞开的外套里，他的坚硬胯部蹭在威尔发着热的臀部上。威尔大力扯了一下汉尼拔的内裤，布料的紧绷把汉尼拔勒得发出一声惊叫喘息。

“我一如既往地期待，现在，我会礼貌自觉地要到我的牛奶就走。我们的杰克叔叔不等人，今天又发生了一起案子。”

威尔把汉尼拔的阴茎从裤脚里拉出来，从而更好地进行自己的“榨取牛奶”任务。汉尼拔张着嘴，痴迷地看着自己的阴茎被威尔握在手里把玩揉弄的画面，威尔每次的搓揉和撸动都和快感同步传达在汉尼拔的身体里，然而在这一过程中，汉尼拔又感觉到一种奇妙的置身事外感，一种观赏着色情影片的情绪牵动，而影片里的主角正是他自己。威尔微阖起眼，同样痴迷地观察汉尼拔的神情，他因为汉尼拔的皱眉而手上不自觉用力，他因为汉尼拔的难耐抬头而加速蹭动起自己在汉尼拔胯骨上的阴茎。

汉尼拔的脚掌慌乱地踩滑在瓷砖地板上，他伸手抓紧旁边的威尔，双腿一会打开一会夹紧威尔的手指，他在这种最原始最本能的活动里耗尽自己的高级忍耐机制。

“威尔...我——呃嗯！”

威尔更加握紧了手中的阴茎，在液体粘稠的响声之间，他努力取悦着自己在一天最渴望第一个看见的人。

“看着我，莱克特医生。”威尔对汉尼拔做着汉尼拔经常对他做的事——全方位的深入观察和影响。只不过汉尼拔影响的是他的那些噩梦病症，而他想影响汉尼拔的性事过程。

“看着我。”

汉尼拔痛苦地睁开眼，在快感要把他杀死的边缘，汉尼拔交付出自己的全部神情，他半张的用来呻吟喘息的嘴，他几欲翻进眼睑内的瞳孔，他在快感绑缚下不能自已表现出的丑态。汉尼拔看见威尔的眼睛里，盛满恳求和哀痛。

“威、威尔...快点，快点，快——哈啊！”

是他在主动祈求威尔影响他自己。

白浊微热的精液响亮地喷射出声，汉尼拔抽搐痉挛在威尔面前，像垂死跳动的鱼。汉尼拔无力地低下头，看见威尔正把沾到手指上的精液一点点卷入口腔，他像是品尝沾到手上的牛奶一样吮吸它，发出同样响亮的声音。汉尼拔看着威尔微皱起来的眉毛，阴茎又弹跳着射出了最后一点液体。

汉尼拔愣愣地看着威尔，他起初以为威尔会切切实实地把他的衣服脱落下来，威尔会亲手把他扒得一干二净，然而威尔实际做到的却是比把他完全扒光来得更要狡猾机敏的事情——他靠着帮汉尼拔手淫，而率先闯入汉尼拔的敏感带，以有来有往（这还是汉尼拔自己提出的）的方式也影响了汉尼拔，这种从来不曾遇见的始料未及体验，是唯独威尔才能带给他的，就像鱼儿不能预料到钓鱼者每次带给它的诱饵是什么。

威尔把手指上的精液一一舔光，然后他狡猾邪恶地看着汉尼拔，毫不羞耻自己的计划被全然知晓。汉尼拔在心底发出一声感叹，认命自己的一时冒失造成的后果，更赞赏威尔的聪明狡诈。

在太阳终于灼灼逼人的晨光里，汉尼拔倾身吻住舔满自己精液的威尔的嘴唇，以这场措手不及的性事开启了自己的一天。


End file.
